


Laughter and Bathtime

by planetlostinspace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetlostinspace/pseuds/planetlostinspace
Summary: "Okay kiddos, we all situated here?" Both kids in the tub looked up to their father, faces eager as they nodded. "Well then," Richie tilted his head, looking thoughtfully into the distance, "I guess a very special guest should be almost here..." The kids shouted and splashed, Richie couldn't hold back his laughter.Just a bunch of fluff around Richie and Eddie having kids.Based off of a headcanon we made in the Reddie's Hammock Discord server.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Laughter and Bathtime

Laughter rang through the halls of the Tozier-Kaspbrak residence. The beachfront house was far too large for the two bachelors when they first moved in, but after the two had pulled their heads out of their asses, four years and two kids later, the house was just right and the home to a loving family. Drawings pinned to the fridge (drawings diligently scrubbed off of the walls), toys carefully piled in the living room (toys strewn haphazardly about the kids' room). Richie thought their lives were perfect. Not neat and orderly, despite his husband's best attempts, but joyfully chaotic and full of laughter. And speaking of laughter, the sounds of childhood delight spilled from the main bathroom.

Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak was always known for his outlandish Voices and with the addition of two more people into their family, Richie's Voices were added to as well. There was a Voice to get the children to eat their vegetables, a Voice for long car rides, and, one of the kids' favorite, a Voice to get them to wash their hair.

"Okay kiddos, we all situated here?" Both kids in the tub looked up to their father, faces eager as they nodded. "Well then," Richie tilted his head, looking thoughtfully into the distance, "I guess a very special guest should be almost here..." The kids shouted and splashed, Richie couldn't hold back his laughter. Stanley and Georgie would only take a bath with Richie for this very reason. Richie walked out of the bathroom amd stood in the hall for a second before popping back in, waving his hands around dramatically.

Richie pitched his voice higher and began using an exaggerated German accent. "Ah! It's me! Ivan the Hairdresser!" The two boys were Richie's favorite audience, laughing at every voice and face Richie made, and they didn't let him down this time, laughing and giggling at his antics.

Richie kneeled next to the tub. "Vell! Who vill be going first, hm?" Georgie shouted a half second before his brother, so Richie slid hin closer to the edge of the tub. "Let Ivan the Hairdresser vork his magic! Stay sill my dear Georgie!" Georgie giggled, but did as he was told, sitting still as Richie grabbed the kids' shampoo, squeezing it into hus hand and lathering it before starting on Georgie's hair. Richie kept talking the whole time, making jokes as he styled Georgie's hair to atand striaght up into the air before moving to do the same to Stanley.

After the children had both washed the soap from their hair, "Ivan" had stayed for a while longer. 10 minutes, and a few bubble beards later, Eddie poked his head into the bathroom. It was nearly the kids' bedtime, and they still had to dry off and change into pajamas. Seeing his two bearded children made Eddie chuckle, as he walked fully into the bathroom.

"Look at my little old men-" Eddie started but was interrupted by his own laughter when Richie turned around and revealed his own bubvle beard.

Richie grinned mischievously, "Ah! Vill Papa be joining our makeover?" Eddie's laughter was almost drowned out by both of their kids shouting the affirmative. Richie stood and began pulling him closer to the bathtub. Eddie weakly pulled back, almost incapacitated by his own laughter at the scene before him.

"Ivan," Eddie choked out between his laughs, "I think I hear Dad calling for you. It must be time for you to leave so they kids can get some sleep." He looked pointedly at Richie.

Richie flung his hands into the air, "Ah! My time for zis appointment is up!" He turned his attention back to the boys and bowed. "Sir Stanley, Sir Georgie. Farewell!" He shouted as he walked backwards out of the room, shooting a wink at a still giggling Eddie, face still covered in bubbles. Eddie tried to stifle his laughter as he grabbed two towels, wrapping up Georgie as Richie walked back in, face now mostly cleared of his bubble beard. He grabbed the second towel Eddie had laid out and wrapped up Stanley before hoisting each boy over his shoulders. 

"Did Ivan get both of you squeaky clean for Uncle Old Stan tomorrow?" The boys laughed as Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You know Stan hates it when you call him that."

Richie smiled and leaned in to kiss Eddie softly. "He'll live." He said as he leaned back slightly, leaving a soapy residue on Eddie's lips. They smiled at each other for a moment, perfectly happy in their shared little world as their children squirmed and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I said laughter waaaay too many times   
Unbetaed, sorry. Just wrote this up during my math class based off something my dad used to do to me and my siblings.  
I'm very uncreative so the kids are named Stanley and Georgie, who are 3 year old twins


End file.
